The Truth
by Lady Chimaera
Summary: Things from Spikes past come into play now


Author: Lady Chimaera 

E-Mail:Wiccan_Vampyr@hotmail.com 

 Summary: Things from the past come to light.

Disclaimer: I don't own the charters from Buffy but so long as Joss & Gang are leaving there toys lay I'm going to play. All the others are mine mine mine

Feedback: Please?

Distribution: If you want it have at it just let me know where it goes 

Rating:R 

A/N: My muse ran away for a while but then he came back he might run away again I don't really know

            Spike walked through the cemetery on his way back from Willy's. With all that had gone on in the last few days it was needless to say that he was quite sloshed. He stumbled and fell over a headstone. 'I don't think my unlife can get any worse' he thought. Right then and there he regretted thinking that because he caught the sent of a perfume he hadn't smelt in a very long time. The sent brought back memories of a time he didn't want to think about at that moment. All he wanted to do was go back to what was left of his crypt and sleep. As he approached home he saw that the door was wide open.

"Oh, just bloody great." He said aloud. He walked through the door. All around he the candles were lit. He was ready for just about anything well just about. Sitting on a stone sarcophagus was the last person he ever thought he would see in Sunnydale. 

"Ondraidiea?" He said not trusting his drunken eyes. The girl just smiled.  Spike heard noises coming from the lower level and before he knew it a tall slender woman with auburn hair poked her head up.

"Hello William." The woman said as she pulled herself up.

"Co…Corinne?" He stuttered.

"The one and only." The woman replied dusting off her skirt. Spike took a minute to think he was to drunk for his mind to deal with all this.

"So that means…." He slowly turned around and looked at the other women. He made his way to her. "Ondraidiea?" The woman smiled and opened her arms. Spike stepped into hug her.

"I've missed you Billy." She said as she embraced him.

"How have you been Onnie?" He asked steeping back.

"I've been fine.' She said tilting her head looking at his hair, she shrugged. 'Damn' Spike thought ' She still has that French accent.'

"Corinne" He said turning back to the other woman. "How have you been?"

"Hello William, I've been fine. I'd ask how you have been but I was downstairs." She said gesturing to the opening in the floor.

" Bad times what can I say." He said looking sullenly at the floor. "Is…ah…Is Corbin here?" He asked

"What makes you think that she is here?" Corinne asked.

"Oh bad Corinne shhh. Don't lie to Billy. The raven is here but not here she went to look for you oh blond one." With that Corinne and Spike shot Ondraidiea a look that made her start laughing.

"Sorry Billy just having a little fun." Spike was sobering up fast now

" So really where is Corbin?" Spike asked, as he looked both women up and down. 'God' he thought 'Has it really been ninety years since I've seen them?' Ondraidiea smiled.

"I told you where she was she got a tip that you might be here so she dragged us here."

"She knows that we hate the states." Corinne said.

"Do you know where she went looking?" Spike asked. He was amazed at how fast he went from piss-assed drunk to something close to sober. 

"Oh just some little club. Onnie doesn't act very well around liquor so we decided to look for you other places." Onnie just smiled as Corinne finished. They both looked so different from the last tome he had seen them.

                             **_Spring 1912_**

Spike entered the large home to find Dru sitting on the staircase crying. He rushed to her.

"Dru ducks what's wrong?"

"She's gone. Just like my Angel she's gone." Drusilla managed to say through the tears.

"Who's gone Dru? What happened? He asked desperate for answers. Dru burst into a hysterical fit of sobs.

"Corbin" Dru said through the tears. "She…She left and didn't say good-bye." Spike wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

"Dru. Dru listen to me." She looked into his face "Why did she leave?"

"Because…because…" she was overtaken by more sobs. Spike rubbed Dru's back

"Because why pet?" As Dru looked at him her face changed from one of sadness to one of anger.

"Because you didn't want her here anymore so she left us both. They all left. Dru was furious as she jumped up striking Spike across his face causing him to bleed. With that she ran crying to her room and slammed the door. Spike sat there on the steps holding his bleeding cheek trying to think when he had told Corbin to go. Then it came to him three nights prier he had gone out drinking and come home quite pissed.

Corbin stood in the foyer long black hair loose, still fully dressed, looking quite upset.

"Where have you been Wil? We've been worried out of our skin. The suns almost up I thought something had happened." She said in her Scottish accent demanding answers.

"I don't owe you an explanation! I can take care of myself, the only reason your even here is because you made a promise to that arse Angelus that you would watch over Dru and me!" He yelled. All the noise had brought Onnie, Dru, Saffron, and Corinne to the top of the stairs.

" Damn it you know that's not true Wil I love you and Dru! We all do we wouldn't be here if we didn't!" At that time Dru spoke softly to Onnie.

"The raven is going to fly away and leave me."

"Shhh Dru she's going to be here." Saffron cooed.

Spike started to yell again. "Your nothing but Angleus' _WHORE!_ Dru and me would be better off if you left." Corbin looked on the verge of tears.

"Wil watch before you say something you will regret in the morning." Onnie warned.

Spike laughed, "All four of you are nothing but whores."

"If that's really what you think Wil we'll leave." Corbin said trying to keep her voice steady. Dru burst into tears as Saffron tried to keep her calm. Corbin had gone back to her room and not spoken to him since. 

Spike sat on the stairs thinking he never believed that they would have really left. He had to find them. Spike walked for hours till he caught sight of who he thought was Onnie. He fallowed her into an old bar to see he was right she was sitting at a table in the back.

"Onnie what the hell are you and Corbin trying to do?" Spike demanded pounding on the table.

Ondraidiea looked up. "What does it look like Billy?"

"It looks like the lot of you are acting like ignorant bints and leaving."

"Oh wow you're a smart one Billy."

'Damn' Spike thought. ' Why did I have to open he big mouth?' He looked over the small blond women. "Onnie why?" He asked trying to stay calm

"Because you don't need s to care for you. You never did." With that she stood and walked out of the bar leaving Spike alone.

                      Present 

Spike came out of the dream like state he had been in. Corinne looked into his eyes.

"You've been hurting for so long." She ran her hand through his hair. She meant the chip in his head and spike knew it.

"Yeah pet I have but more then just that." He said fighting the tears. Corinne moved close to him. 

"Dry you tears you don't need her she's not worthy of your love."  She whispered in his ear. Onnie came and wrapped her arms around both forms.

"So" Spike Said pulling himself together. "Are we going to fin Corbin or what?"  

TBC

A/N: I hope to get the second chapter up soon it just all rest with my muse.


End file.
